This invention relates to a portable voting booth which is adaptable for use for voting purposes and may be readily transformed to a configuration suitable for storage. More particularly this invention relates to a generally unitary expandable voting booth which is also adaptable for use in conjunction with an electronic voting means.
The portable voting booth of the present invention provides a voting booth which may be collapsed to a compact storage configuration to facilitate the storage and the transporting of the booth. The portable voting booth is also efficiently expandable to a voting mode to form a voting booth which may be suitably employed in conducting elections and/or other similar activities. The portable voting booth is especially adaptable for use in conjuction with an electronic voting means of a type employing a membrane-type ballot defining a keyboard system which actuates circuitry to record, verify and tabulate votes by electronic means. A preferred form of a keyboard system including a membrane display to which the present invention is especially adapted is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 543,390 filed Oct. 19, 1983 which application is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.